Banged Up
by Harri83
Summary: A cell, a blindfolded and bound D.I. and ?


Title: Banged Up

Author: Harri

Pairing: Alex/ ?

Rating : NC-17/18/Mature (it's rude ok – pick your own rating)

Disclaimer: I own neither Gene nor Alex. Ashes to Ashes is not mine, I just like to play with these two. Promise to clean them up and put them back in the box when I'm done.

Word Count: 2207

Summary: Short smutty one shot - I have kind of beta'd it myself, apologies for any mistakes still in there. I would appreciate reviews on this one as I'm not certain it works actually!

Alex rolled over and her forehead smacked into a hard cold surface. Brow furrowed she opened her eyes and was greeted with utter blackness. Fighting the urge to panic she tried to breathe slowly and work out the cause of her sudden blindness. Was it another of her 'funny turns' as Gene termed them?

No. She could tell it wasn't that her eyes or brain weren't working as they should. Closing her eyes, the better to think, she realised her lashes were brushing against soft cloth. And yes, if she looked down as much as she could there was just a hint of light.

'Ok a blindfold. Don't panic Alex. Don't panic.'

Instinctively she reached to pull the blindfold off. At least she would have had she been able to move her hands. Choking back a whimper of fear Alex tested the bonds at her wrist and came to the conclusion they were handcuffs.

Returning to her attempt at deep calming breaths Alex strained her ears for any sound that might tell her where she was.

Nothing.

The panic rose in her chest like a geyser and her breathing came in quick harsh pants as she struggled against her bonds, discovering to her horror that not only was she utterly naked but that her legs were also tied or cuffed together. Suddenly she reached the edge of whatever she was lying on and she had the briefest second to realise that falling from an unknown height could hurt considerably before strong hands lifted her and pushed her back onto the platform or table or bed or whatever it was.

Her back hit the cold wall hard and she automatically lifted her face to her unseen captor as if she might suddenly see through the blindfold. That's when she noticed the smell, she knew that smell, smelled it every time she had to come and get a prisoner for interview. It was the disinfectant the cleaners used. She was in a cell. She was also pretty sure she knew who her captor was now that she had identified her location.

"Who's there?" she said, her voice echoing oddly in the cell and also sounding much less confident than she would have liked. She wasn't sure that showing her fear was the best idea. "Who are you?" there was a definite tremor and a hint of desperation to her voice now.

"I-I demand that you tell me who you are!" she tried again.

The snort that this was met with was unquestionably derisive and it ignited a spark of anger in her.

"I MEAN it!" she yelled, her temper rising quickly.

A hand clamped hard over her mouth and Alex thrashed on the bench, the anger dissolving once more into panic.

Suddenly, her captor's other hand began to gently stroke her hair. Stunned, she stopped fighting long enough to hear that he was making shushing sounds as he petted her head. A small frown creased the skin between her eyebrows as she tried to puzzle out exactly what was going on here. His grip on her face was tight almost to the point of pain but the stroking was incredibly gentle and strangely calming. His conflicting touch did nothing to ease her confusion.

The hand stroking her hair skimmed over her cheek, a finger running from her ear along her jaw bone. He removed the hand covering her mouth, placing one finger across her lips; a clear warning not to make a sound. To her surprise she felt his lips follow the route of his fingers from her ear, along her jaw bone and a whole new emotion began to well inside her.

She moved against his lips, her back skimming the wall behind her. She whimpered at the sensation of the cold tile at her back and the finger was placed across her lips again in reminder. Slowly she nodded her understanding and assent and was rewarded by the return of the slow, gentle caress of his fingers over her face, one hand moving behind her neck, holding her in place as four or five gentle kisses were peppered across her collar bone. She could hear his breathing becoming deeper as he kissed her upper chest, mirrored by her own.

Really, she shouldn't be getting turned on in this scenario but the combination of the soft touches and the tiny butterfly kisses was causing her breathing to deepen and her chest to heave. His attention was drawn to her breasts, he brought one hand down to cup her left breast as if testing it's weight. Her nipple hardened immediately when he brushed his thumb across it and Alex pushed her chest towards him. A pinch to her nipple had her gasping and she moaned slightly.

"Oh God!" she breathed, and even though she was fairly confident that she knew the answer she asked again "Please, just tell me who you are..."

This time the reminder not to question did not come in the form of a finger to her lips but of a brief and slightly stinging slap to the breast that had previously been receiving gentle attentions and a hand clamped over her mouth again. Alex's eyes, unseen behind the blindfold rolled back in her head as the burn from the slap was eased by his tongue lapping gently at it.

She felt the restraints at her ankles removed and he moved forward, releasing her face once more to place a hand on the inside of either knee and push her legs apart. Her instinct was to try to close them instantly but this earned her a gentle slap on the delicate skin on the inside of her thigh before her legs were again pushed apart and his own were placed between them. She tried to resist her body's reaction as a finger began to tease at her clit, whilst her right breast was now being kneaded and caressed but she couldn't help the moan that escaped her. She heard him laugh softly as she pushed her hips toward his hands.

"Please? Tell me." She breathed. "Guv, is that you?" Another slap, just a little tap of warning, this time to the outside of her thigh. Why wouldn't he just speak to tell her to shut up? Surely she could get him to speak.

"Ray?" she breathed out. The name actually came out more breathily than she had anticipated and the smack she earned this time was in no way gentle. Ok, so not Ray, and he didn't like her suggestion that it might be! It kind of answered her question in itself but surely she could get him to tell her.

Suddenly the fingers probing her increasingly wet centre were removed and Alex groaned in loss before she realised that there was a hand at the back of her neck, pulling her forwards, bending her almost double. She immediately realised why when something began to probe insistently at her lips, she knew almost immediately that it was his cock. Again, her instinct was to resist and she clamped her mouth closed, shaking her head almost imperceptibly. A hard squeeze to her neck made her cry out and he took advantage of her parted lips to slip himself into her mouth. Now Alex was certain who she was being held prisoner by but it was fast becoming her mission to make him speak and confirm it. At the same time, there was a part of her she didn't even recognise whispering that it might not be him, that she was obviously just a slut who could be turned on by anyone with talented fingers and an insight into her little kinks; oddly these whisperings only added fuel to the fire of her arousal.

She pursed her lips around his cock and sucked hard as he pushed himself into her wet and willing mouth. The idea that this could be anyone, holding her against her will, planning on doing who knew what else with her caused her to groan around the length that was moving slowly in and out of her mouth. He evidently appreciated this as his breathing quickened and the hand at her neck moved up into her hair, gripping it tightly. She could bite him, surely that would make him speak, but could she risk it? Who knew what his response to that may be and she was still blindfolded with her arms cuffed behind her. Not a position to be in and risk making the man holding her angry. He groaned softly, not clear enough to be definite of identity and Alex sucked harder determined to pull more from him.

Abruptly, he pulled out of her mouth leaving Alex panting and wetting her lips as she tried to ready herself for whatever might come next. Apparently, more teasing was the answer. He ran his finger up and down the outside of each arm slowly and so gently that the touch could barely be felt. Now the fingertips of both hands ghosted just as gently over her breasts and down her stomach, coming agonisingly close to her drenched centre making her buck against him trying to get him to touch her more definitely. The touch stayed feather light both hands continuing down her thighs. Alex shivered at the light touches and as the hands travelled back up her legs she pushed her hips forward forcefully, seeking his touch where she needed it most. He ignored her unspoken plea bringing his hands to rest around her ribs, both thumbs rubbing her stomach tenderly.

Fine, if he was going to be like that she'd start playing games too.

"Please, Ray, Chris, Viv, whichever of you it is..." she didn't get any further as she felt herself lifted and turned over. She was placed kneeling on the cold concrete floor, bent over the surface she'd previously been lying on. In a flash her legs were kicked apart and she struggled against her bonds, feeling completely open and on display in this new position. Barely had she started ponder that thought than a hand crashed down hard against her ass.

"Oww!" she yelled "That's not even remotely funny! What do you think you're doing?"

She was answered with another resounding smack.

"Ray, you prick, the Guv will hear about this..." Ok, so really she'd known that calling him Ray again was likely to get her more of the same but she still shrieked loudly as a flurry of hard and fast smacks rained down. The assault set off a burning in her backside which quickly spread to her core as he roughly shoved two fingers inside of her, pumping them hard and fast even as he continued to cover her arse with fiery slaps. I didn't take long before the blows didn't really hurt any more, the pleasure and the pain had mingled into one entity and her hips began their own undulating movement entirely independent of anything that was going on in her brain.

She marvelled at how he just seemed to know what buttons to push. She'd never admitted that she was intrigued by the idea of spanking to him but he'd not only delivered he'd done it exceedingly well. She hadn't even realised herself how much fun it would be, or how much of a turn on.

The smacks stopped, the fingers were roughly removed from her aching pussy and Alex almost sobbed in frustration. Then she felt it. His cock rubbing up and down her exposed slit and for what felt like the hundredth time since this began she pushed her hips towards him. This time however he did not tease, he did not pull away; he did not assert his authority in any way other than slamming his hard cock to the hilt inside her, reaching forward as he did so and ripping the blindfold from her eyes.

Alex blinked in the light unable to focus on anything but his dick pounding in and out of her at almost inhuman pace. She looked back over her shoulder and almost came on the spot at the sight of Gene, his face bearing that intense look it often did when interviewing or beating up criminals. This man, this powerful, arrogant, misogynistic man ploughing into her was hotter than anything she could ever imagine and he looked so angry! Her fault for bringing Ray and Chris into this she supposed but making him angry ALWAYS made the sex so much better. Grabbing a fistful of her hair he yanked her head back as he leaned forward, speaking menacingly.

"Don't you pretend to mistake me for that pair of tosspots ever again, Drake." He growled. " Do you hear me woman?"

Alex was finding it difficult to form a coherent thought let alone speak to him. He twisted her hair tighter and yanked again.

"Yes, yes Guv." She said, panting and slamming her hips back against him. "Please, please I need you to touch my...oh god...my clit."

"And why the hell would I do that Drakey?" he questioned, sneering as he slowed down but redoubled the force of this thrusts.

"Please!" She moaned. "I need to cum, I know I shouldn't have called you Ray. Please."

"Damn right you shouldn't you dozy mare. Now if you apologise really nicely I might just think about meeting your demands DI. Drake."

He wanted her to keep speaking? He wanted her to apologise while he kept riding her like a bloody pony? Alex could barely stay coherent long enough to think what exactly she was apologising for.

"I'm sorry." She panted.

"Not good enough." He grunted, stilling his thrusts and circling his hips so she felt every inch of him inside her.

"Ohhhh Jesus, Gene, you bastard! Please...Please..."

"Not until you apologise." He grinned.

"I'm sorry. I truly am." She moaned, not caring that she was giving in to him, just needing to reach the height that he was driving her towards. " I should never have pretended I thought it was someone else doing those things to me. I won't do it again." He began thrusting again, her words forced out of her on every inward thrust. "Never, ever, again. Promise."

"Damn right you won't." He growled, slapping her arse with one hand as the other moved around to her front and began to frig her clit at a rapid pace.

Alex went into orbit immediately. She screamed to the high heavens as she contracted and squeezed around his cock, seeing nothing but red behind her closed eyelids, her whole body tensing and shuddering as he kept rubbing and fucking her until she thought she was going to pass out. The sound of him grunting as he took her with increasing ferocity was enough on it's own to keep her coming and coming. With a few final thrusts and a knee-weakening growl Gene spilled inside her, his hand rubbing erratically as he emptied himself and Alex panted the end of her own release.

"Bloody hell Bolls that was good." He said after a few moments, when he'd withdrawn and gotten his breath back.

"You're welcome." She grinned back at him, the whole thing had, after all been her idea although she couldn't argue that he'd ad-libbed rather well and brought his own level of mind-numbingly hot actions to the proceedings!

"It's true what they say about posh totty." He mused, reaching forward to undo her cuffs. Alex quirked an eyebrow at him in question. "Right bunch of dirty little tarts!"

"You're lucky that the gelatinous state of my legs prevents me from kicking your arse right now." She replied, not really angry at all.

"Maybe next time eh? If I can work out what the hell you just said to me." He chuckled, as she turned around and they both sat on what passed for a bed in the cell. "Actually, what do you have planned for next time?"

"You decide," she suggested. The y had been having fun trying out numerous of her suggestions and fantasies in recent weeks. "I'm sure a bastard like you can come up with something good."

"Bastard?" He said, mock offended.

"Only a bastard would refuse to get me off unless I apologised for something they'd already smacked my arse for!"

"Oh for God's sake woman, shut up. You loved it."

She opened her mouth to argue. She shut it. How could she argue with that, he was right!

"Maybe a bit more of that then ...oooh" she said, an idea dawning on her. " I'm sure I've got something that could pass for a school uniform! You fancy being a bad bad teacher to my bad bad girl?"

He was up off the bed like a shot and throwing clothes at her.

"These things at your flat are they Bols? Right then, get your knickers on. We're leaving."

THE END


End file.
